The present invention relates to the field of electronic devices. In particular, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for high temperature operation of electronics.
The temperature levels at which electronic devices operate without error can be affected by the material of which the device is formed as well as the type of circuit. For example, a circuit formed by a bulk CMOS process may not be capable of operating without error at the same ambient temperature and heat dissipation conditions as the same circuit implemented in a silicon on sapphire (SOS) process. In addition, one bulk CMOS circuit may perform adequately at a higher temperature than another bulk CMOS circuit if the second circuit converts a greater amount of input electrical power into heat. For error-free operation of the circuits at a particular ambient temperature, the second circuit may require additional mechanisms for moving heat away from the circuit.
One example of an environment in which operation of electronic devices can be affected by temperature is downhole in a well. For example, sensors used in a well can include electronics performing the functions of receiving, processing, and storing information about the parameters being sensed. Temperature-related errors in electronics operation can reduce the ability of a downhole tool to perform adequately.